El hollow del amor
by Nany Kuchiki
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Ichigo e Ishida fueran atacados por un hollow poco usual, ademas esto tenga que ver mucho con Rukia y Urahara...? lean y se enterarán de locos sucesos en la vida de estos tres.


El HOLLOW DEL AMOR

Era de mañana en Karakura, pero era un día muy distinto, se respiraba amor en el aire, en la callle todo era cariño y felicidad. Las parejas se paseaban tomadas de la mano por los parques y andaban con meloserias por todo sitio donde uno posara la mirada por supuesto, ese era su día, el día de san valentín.

Pero como todos los días en la casa de Ichigo se respiraba una aire muy diferente. Como tsiempre kurosaki Isshin despertaba a su hijo con un golpe bien estampado en la cara, a si mismo Ichigo le devolvía uno en el estómago, ya era rutina diaria, pero ese día había algo diferente como si enserio en la noche al aire hubiera cambiado.

Al bajar Yuzu tenía preparado para todos un desayuno especial, a cada quien le tocaba un waffle en forma de corazón con su nombre escrito en salsa de chocolate y crema para pastel, ademas había un cartel gigante (no era el de Massaki) que ponía Feliz día de san valentín familia kurosaki y nuestra querida 4º hija Rukia-chan.

Al sentarse en la mesa Rukia no sentía más que confusión, qué Era todo eso?, corazones y peluches por todas partes, no tenía sentido, aunque ella ya había escuchado sobre el día de san valentín en la sociedad de almas, nunca lo había celebrado, pues al pertenecer a la noble casa kuchiki no tenían tiempo para pequeñeces como esa así que para ella esta ya era una fecha irrelevante en la que ni sabía que se celebraba.

-Ichigo, qué es el día de San valentín?- dijo lo mas bajo posible

-Luego te lo explicare camino al instituo- fue la tosca respuesta del muchacho

Una vez salieron de casa por todas las calles de Karakura se veían decoraciones color rosa, rojas y bebés en pañales disparando flechas, lo que causo mucha gracia a Rukia, jamás había visto a un bebé usar armas.

-Oye Ichigo creo que quedaste de explicarme algo- dijo la shinigami en forma de reclamo

-ahhhhhh-suspiro el shinigami-el dia de san valentin es la fecha mas melosa y fastidiosa en la que las parejas se dicen estupideces, se regalan cosas y se besan en publico-como siempre las respuestas peor dadas que se le podían ocurrir.

-ok, aunque en la sociedad de almas se celebra algo parecido pero no tan meloso como lo describes, en realidad todos se reunen para entregar dulces a sus parejas, y luego a beber sake

-ay enana, no le prestes atención, es una fecha estupida

-no me digas enana, decerebrado cabeza de naranja

-decerebrado yo, ja mira quien habla ENANA- hizo mucha enfasis en la palabra

-claro, fallido intento de naranja a medio pelar

-si serás enana

-idiota

-estupida

-cara de mico

-eres una ENANA

hubieran seguido así por horas de no ser porque los interrumpio el sonido del telefono de Rukia-HOLLOW-dijeron al tiempo, ichigo salio de su cuerpo y Rukia se subió a su espalda, corrieron por varias calles hasta que encontraron al hollow que había disparado la alarma, era realmente gracioso, tenía corazones estampados en todo el cuerpo y los labios realmente grandes, rojos e hinchados, daba risa tansolo de verlo.

-Hasta aquí llegaste patético intento de hollow

-Amor por aquí, amor por hallá, hoy es mi día shinigami, no lo arruines

-que estupideces dice?, de que día hablas, si hoy no es tu día, yo mismo te mataré

-Jajajaj que mal que no sepas que día es hoy, es el día mundial del amor y yo soy el hollow del amor

-callate, solo ven acá para que acabe con tigo.

Entonces Ichigo se dispuzo a atacar al hollow cuando una flecha color azul se dirijio hacia el, quien más que Ishida pudo haber sido.

-no te atravises, Kurosaki- repondio el muchacho al notar que casi le da a Ichigo

-yo hago aquí lo que me da la gana y tu me disparaste, no me atravesé, además solo vine a acabar con este molesto hollow.

Ambos voltearon para ver como el les arrojaba corazones que se desvanecían al tocar algo, aunque realmente era aterrador, ninguno de los dos quería ser alcanzado por ningún corazón asi que solo hulleron.

(en un callejón)- bien hecho Kurosaki no dejaste que acabara con el y ahora nos ataca.

-fuiste tu el que llegó en el momento equivocado Ishida de no ser por ti ya estariamos camino al instituto.

-cálmate solo no te dejes alcanzar por ningún corazón y que el hollow sea de quien lo mate primero.

-de acuerdo, Ishida.

En ese instante salieron pero el hollow los esperaba con otra ráfaga de corazones, de los cuales, por suerte no cayó en ninguno de los dos. Se movían para un la do y para el otro esquivando los corazones pero en un momento...

un corazon se estampó en el pecho de ishida.

-Ishida...-gritó el shinigami sustituto, sin darse cuenta de que en el momento que se volteó un corazón lo golpeo a el también.

En ese momento el hollow se reía como un maniatico mientras Rukia le disparaba con kidous fallidos, pues debido a que seguía en su gigai sus habilidades eran minimas.

-Así que el shinigami y el quincy han caido en mi trampa- el hollow se reia como un loco

-que quieres decir con eso?-preguntó rukia algo estresada

-oh ya lo verás mujer, que la pases muy bien- dijo llendose

en el momento en que se alejó los corazones se adentraron en el pecho de los chicos, sin dejar rastro en el exterior, esto los asusto mucho a los tres pero en apariencia no pasaba nada, ishida e ichigo se miraron confundidos pero le restaron importancia asi quue ichigo volvio a su gigai, nada pasaba hasta que...

cuando los dos chicos miraron a Rukia quedaron inmediatamente prendados de ella, no sabían por que pero querían...besarla...

Rukia los miro aterrada, ambos chicos se acercaban a ella con los ojos practicamente en forma de corazón.

-Ch-chicos, i-ichigo, i-ishida que les...

entonces ichigo le tomo la barbilla, iba a besarla pero justo en ese instante recibió una patada del chico de lentes.

-Ni te atrevas a acercartele, Kurosaki, ella es MIA

eso le callo como un blade de agua fría a Rukia, que estaba pasando Ishida decía que ella de alguna forma le pertenecia ?

-Qué te crees cuatro ojos, ella no puede ser de nadie mas porque es solo mía y no planeo compartirla me oiste...

Ichigo decía lo mismo, debía ser la peor broma que le habían hecho en toda su vida.

-entonces, porque no lo decidimos con una pelea Kurosaki, el ganador se queda con Rukia

-de acuerdo, ya mismo el que gane...

no pudo terminar su frase pues rukia los tenía en el suelo con un kidou de amarre.

-que les pasa, que estupidecesa dicen los dos?

-oh, Rukia de mi corazón eres tan linda cuando te enojas, que quisiera besar esos tus dulces labios.

-que, te escuchate ishida?. Tu nunca ME dirias eso.

-si cuatroojos entiende que ella no puede quererte porque me ama a mi

-no seas idiota Ichigo escucha lo que dices

-entonces a cual de los dos quieres- dijeron al unísono los muchachos

-a ninguno, no sean idiotas, somos amigos

-entonces nosotros decidiremos quien se queda con tigo, kuchiki-san

Vaya ese si sería un día muy largo.

Al final, como pudo Rukia evitó que se pelearan por ella y se fueron juntos al instituto, cada muchacho vigilaba celosamente a Rukia y que esta no se fuera a alejar de ellos, llegaron tarde al salón pero en vez de ser silencioso ishida entró diciendo:

-Profesora como soy el mejor estudiante permitame cambiar mi puesto, quiero estar al lado de Kuchiki-san, despues de todo lo merezco mas que kurosaki.

-callate Ishida, no creas que me dejaré quitar el puesto al lado de Rukia solo por eso, no me moveré de allí.

En eso la profesora perdió la paciencia y les dijo.

-si quieren pongan los tres puestos juntos, pero no hagan ruido si planean pelear por el amor de Kuchiki ademas hoy tenemos laboratorio asi que sientense ya.

Cada uno tomo un lugar a cada lado de Rukia, ella sentía que iva a morir de vergüenza por los ridículos que le hacían pasar sus más recientes pretendientes.

Bueno chicos, hagan parejas para le laboratorio del dia de hoy, sin siquiera haber terminado de decir la frase ichigo e ishida ya se habían abalansado hacia Rukia tratando de que ella fuera su pareja, casi se matan con la mirada de no ser porque la profesora les dice que ella ya armó las parejas y bueno no fue mucho más conveniente (no podían cambiar) tenemos estas:

Asano Keigo y Yasutora Sado

Kuchiki Rukia e Inoue Orihime (se escucha un lamento por parte de los enamorados)

Arisawa Tatsuki y Chizuru

Ishida uryu y...(redoble de tambores) Kurosaki Ichigo

fue el momento mas tensionante de sus vidas, por poco y se matan con la mirada(otra vez), pero ya no había vuelta atrás y bueno no había parejas con el sexo opuesto así que ninguno conseguiria trabajar con Rukia.

Asi fue el resto del día, los dos tratando de llamar la atención de la chica, sin éxito, incluso en la hora de artes Ishida cosió un vestido muy bonito para ella y se lo obsequió mostrando la lengua a ichigo que lo que hizo fue cocinar un chappy de chocolate en la clase de gastronimía, que porsupuesto encantó a la chica que sin embargo no bajó sus defenzas contra esos dos.

Ala hora del descanso ambos insistieron para que Rukia fuera a almorzar con ellos pero se les adelantó orihime, que salvó a Rukia de tener que rechazar a ambos chicos o decidir con quien almorzar.

Se reunieron todas las chicas en el jardín, de las 8 que había, 9, digo 8 bombardearon a Rukia con preguntas relacionadas a el porque Ishida e Ichigo se peleaban de esa forma por ella, si nisiquiera ella sabía por que como iba a contestarles, además ya estaba lo suficientemente estresada como para responder todas las preguntas de que más le habían regalado o cual de los dos se había declarado primero pero en la mitad de eso llegó una chica de un grado inferior a informarle que había una gran pelea en el patio del instituto.

Adivinen quienes estaban peleando.

En el centro del instituto estaban ishida e ichigo con la corbata y la camiseta bastante sucias y desacomodadas, ademas de ser física la batalla era verbal:

-Kuchiki- san jamás se fijaría en alguien como tu, eres un bruto

-Callate cuatro ojos, almenos yo tengo solo dos ojos

-Ja, eso no tiene que ver, Kuchiki-san es una mujer hermosa e inteligente así que ella sabrá a cual de los dos elegir y creo que eso es ovio, creo que ella me quiere a mi

-No te hagas el gracioso ella me escogería a mi, porque es obio que prefiere al mas genial, además ella vive con migo, tengo más oportunidades.

En ese momento llegó rukia roja pero no de la verguenza sino de la ira, como podían hacer tremendo escandalo y en la mitad del instituto con estudiantes y profesores mirandolos.

-AHHHHH ME TIENEN HARTA USTEDES DOS PAR DE IDIOTAS QUIENES SE CREEN PELEANDO POR ALGUIEN QUE NI SIQUIERA ESTABA PRESENTE- enserio estaba molesta, no solo la habían agobiado todo el día ahora le armaban escándalo en la mitad del instituto.

-AHORA USTEDES Y YO NOS VAMOS- tomó a cada uno de la mano y se los llevó a rastras sin importar quien se cruzara en su camino, si podía le pasaba por ensima, ahora le daba totalmente igual .

Nadie podía creer lo que veía, la hermosa y tierna Kuchiki-san había explotado en la mitad del instituto, todos tenían la mandibula en el piso, ademas el más correcto estudiante de todos había peleado con el que parecía que jamás le interesara una chica, por una chica, nadie pensaba que alguien podía hacer que eso pasara pero pasó.

EN LA TIENDA DE URAHARA

-Tessai hoy prepara té para unas tres personas más, presiento que alguien vendrá con muchos problemas.

Casi unos 2 minutos despúes apareció Rukia hecha toda una pantera con Ishida e Ichigo a rastras detrás de ella, ni siquiera tocó la puerta o se digno a saludar, ella fue directamente al punto.

-Urahara Kisuke, por culpa del hollow más (censurado) que existe he pasado uno de los peores días de mi vida tratando de que estos dos me dejen en paz un minuto pero todo lo que hacen es pelear y discutir y hollow y corazones, y vestido y chocolates y peleas y kuchiki-san y Rukia y ahhhhhhhh- la pobre shinigami se desplomó en un cojín al frente del tendero, ya no aguantaba mas

-hola Kuchiki-san gusto en verte

esta vez casí se le estalla la cabeza a Rukia pero antes de que pudiera asesinar a Urahara entró la mujer gato por la puerta de atrás.

-Kuchiki, no hagas tanto escándalo, deberías estar feliz de que dos muchachos atractivos se peleen por ti.

-Rukia, por qué viniste a ver a este hombre?

-Si Kuchiki-san porque estas aquí con el mientras tienes que elegir a uno de nosotros dos, el es un viejo, no puedes quererlo.

-ves youruichi-san, crees que esto es normal?

-Tienes razón estos dos no actúan bajos sus propios sentidos pero vaya que son insistentes.

-Vi-vi-viejo, no puedo creer que crean eso de mi

-ahora eso no importa, urahara-san esto es obra de un hollow que les puso una especie, de corazón en el pecho y han actuado así desde entonces.

-veo... creo que algo como un hollow que produce un... encantamiento, más como un capricho hacia la primera persona del sexo opuesto que vez luego de recibir el corazón

-Eso no me interesa quiero saber como hago para quitarles el encantamiento o capricho o como se llame.

-de acuerdo de acuerdo, no te preocupes Kuchiki-san, pero creo que la unica solucion es... (redoble de tambores) BESANDOLOS... y no precisamente en la mejilla...

-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-ue?

-SI-dijeron al unísono Ishida e Ichigo

-Si no hay mas remedio- los pone uno al lado del otro y...

(censurado)

(no mentiras)

(continuará)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

(también son mentiras esto continua aquí y ahora y sin CENSURA)

Rukia los pone uno al lado del otro y entonces se para en frente de ishida, lo toma de su camiseta, lo baja un poco y pone sus labios contra los de el así unos 5 segundos hasta que se cae el corazón falso de su pecho y éste despierta. Entonces abre sus ojos desmesuradamente ante la presencia de la shinigami estaba DEMASIADO cerca, cosa que antes no le ubiera importado, pero ahora se puso tan rojo que se parecía a la cabeza de Renji.

-Ku-ku-ku-ku-ku-ku-kuchiki-san

-OH ya estas bien- dice ella aliviada

entonces se voltea hacia Ichigo y lo jala al igual que a Ishida, de la camiza, un poco hacia abajo, lo besa, la verdad con Ishida no sintio nada, solo el rozar de sus labios pero al besar a Ichigo eso fueron como miles de mariposas en su estomago y su cerebro, le había gustado , pero no podía dejarse llevar así que se concentró en sacarle el corazón falso, está vez duro 10, 15, 20 seguntos y nada todo seguía igual así que decidió profundizar el beso moviendo sus labios y de esta forma unos 10 segundos y lentamente cayó el corazón falso. Se separaron MUY lentamente y se mirarón sorprendidos, tenía que aceptarlo con corazón o sin corazón le había gustado el beso.

-Ru-rukia...-fue todo lo que atinó a decir, aún la tenía cogida por la cintura.

-Ichigo...

-Si...

-SUELTAME

-ah cla-claro

entonces todo fue un silencio realmente incomodo entre los tres, ninguno sabía que decir, en ese momento hasta el petalo de una rosa podía cortar la tensión entre ellos.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA, no puedo creerlo tienen una cara de imbéciles- dijo yoruichi en una sonora carcajada, rompiendo la tensión por completo.

-Kuchiki-san, yo...en realidad lo siento mucho, no se que fue lo que hicimos yo, yo , yo- Ishida estaba tan nervioso que le temblaba hasta el cabello

-Rukia en realidad fue el tiempo más vergonzoso y patético de toda mi vida- Ichigo que se preocupaba más por su reputación que por cualquier otra cosa

-Pensé que al despertar ya no recordarían nada de lo que sucedió

-Bueno es que todo el tiempo estuvimos concientes lo que pasó fue como lo dijo Urahara fue como un capricho no como si nos hubieran enseguecido o algo parecido, todo el tiempo estuvimos en nuestros 5 sentidos...-decía Ishida más rojo que un tomate

-No puedo creer que armamos semejante escándalo en la mitad del instituto-decía Ichigo otra vez más preocupado por su imagen que por si mismo.

-no se preocupen ya todo quedó en el pasado y fue culpa de el descuido de ustedes dos-dijo Rukia culpandolos de algo que sinceramente nadie sabía de quien era culpa

-Pero Kuchiki-san todo fue por el descuido de Kurosaki, de no se por eso ese hollow no nos habría alcanzado, y yo estoy realmente apenado, nunca crei comportatme así

-te creo Ishida, todo debe ser culpa de Ichigo-antes de que este hablara- y les voy a pedir que nunca se hable acerca de ese beso... de acuerdo?

-completamente de acuerdo-dijeron los dos al unísono(esto se está volviendo mañita)

luego de eso decidieron ir cada uno a sus casa, no querían encontrarse con nadie del instituto, menos si ese alguien habia estado en la pelea del patio, eso quiere decir que nadie pues todo el colegio salio a ver como dos de los muchachos mas raros discutían por una chica.

A Ishida no se le pasó el sonrojo en toda la tarde en su casa, estaba realmente apenado, se había besado con Rukia, no es que ella no fuera linda sino que en toda su vida, al igual que a Ichigo nunca le había atraido ninguna chica y eso era el maximo contacto que había tenido con una así que seguía completamente en estado de shock

por otro lado en la csa de Ichigo, más exactamente en la habitación del muchacho.

-OE Rukia, me prestaras ese aparatito tuyo para borrar la memoria

-Tienes que pedirle uno a Urahara, el mío esta en la mansión de mi hermano...

-pero se tardará días en darme uno, no puedo creer que lo hayas dejado ayá

-pues creelo ah y por si se te olvida, mañana hay instituto

-QUE?

continuara...

jajajja un regalito ^^:

COPA GOLDEN DE SHINIGAMIS

-Kisuke, algun día vas a decirle que no tenía por que besarlos?

-No lo creo Youruichi-san creo que me asesinarian...

FLASH BACK

Rukia empieza a besar a Ishida y luego de unos 5 segundos Urahara toma su bastón para separar almas de cuerpos o almas de gigais y lo golpea por detrás para sacarle el corazón falso.

Luego Rukia empieza a besar a Ichigo, pero como a Urahara le gusta lo que ve los deja más tiempo hasta que profundizan el beso y el deside sacar el corazón falso de Ichigo.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Ah en definitiva el amor adolescente es lo más divertido que puede haber

-Tienes razón yoruichi-san, es lo más divertido...


End file.
